Forever or Never
by artsydarcy
Summary: "Does appearance really matter?" I asked. "To me it doesn't... To my family it does. It doesn't matter what they think though, I love you for who you are" she said.


**Forever or Never**

**Hey! This is my first ever story to upload, and the reason why I decided to upload a story NOW is because I hope to inspire people to write more on hsm! **

**Also because this story outline has been going around my head. **

**Enjoy! **

_Crap. Ah crap. _17-year-old Gabriella Montez thought as she quietly walked down a wide yet tense pavement, the only source of light was the yucky orangey light that came down from the old light post. It was probably the atmosphere that scared Gabriella the most as there wasn't a single noise heard… Actually, it's probably because it's around 1 in the morning.

She knew she was walking through a tough neighborhood, but this is the only way back home! Gabriella usually goes through this neighborhood by car and is well hidden and protected. She would always see police cars parked on Sonora road, and would wonder what had happened, and never in a million years would she think that she would be walking down this road.

_Stupid Sharpay, stupid Chad…. How stupid could they be!?_

Now Gabriella Montez came from a very wealthy family line; her grandfather is the founder of Montez Craft, a luxurious and expensive line of yachts- in which her father is now CEO of. Her mother, on the other hand, is the nation's best plastic surgeon; in which she spends majority of her time enlarging breasts or noses rather than spending time with her neglected daughter.

Gabriella didn't let all the fame and fortune that her parent's job brought home get to her head, she didn't want to become one of those stuck up teenagers who think that since they are wealthy, they do not need education. So instead she went to school and made friends with the right kind of people. When she reached high school, she managed to ignore majority of the invitations to house parties since she wanted to focus on school and getting good grades- even though her parent's had the wealth, she didn't want the money they spent on her education go to waste. However, on the last day of school, which was yesterday, Gabriella's best friend convinced her to come to a house party with her, and because Sharpay Evans was so persuasive, she gave in but with one condition: tSharpay had to look after her. The crazy blonde promised that she would look after her, and told her she hired a driver to drive them home whenever they felt like they were tired.

But here she was, walking home. Alone.

The party went well, Sharpay did keep her promise and stuck to Gabriella throughout the hours. That is, until she caught the eyes of Chad Danforth and left Gabriella's ass alone. But she didn't mind then, she danced, by her self, she drank more, by herself, she was fine on her own!

Until it was the time she thought she might as well go home.

She didn't have a curfew as her folks are spread across the nation: Her mother was of course in LA, and her father was busy working in New York, and they never checked in on her, Gabriella could have been kidnapped and her parents wouldn't have even noticed. So, Gabriella clumsily walked out of the bumping mansion, which was teepeed and had pieces of clothing everywhere. She walked over where the limo was supposed to be.

It wasn't there.

The brunette frantically searched through her black purse to snitch out her iphone, and after retrieving it and blindly filling in her passcode she tapped on Sharpay's contact number and waited patiently.

A moan slurred out though Gabriella's phone.

"Mmm… Hello?"

"Sharpay?! Where the fuck are you?"

Another moan came out and sloppy noises came out

"Who? Wh-Who is this? Mum?" A dead yet alive Sharpay slurred

"Sharpay! Did you fucking leave me? Where's the driver" the angry brunette shouted at the phone.

Gabriella heard the phone shift and drop down from somewhere, and heard a much lower tone of voice from her phone.

"Mmm, I could be your mama for you bab-"

Gabriella shrieked and quickly cut down with disgust. She then helplessly looked around and stopped to look down the familiar road. She didn't want to risk her life asking someone back at the party mansion to drive her home, everyone in there is crazy drunk!

So this is where she is now, scared shitless and flinching at every small sound nature made. She fumbled out her iphone and her earphones, figured that music would calm her nerves down. As she shoved the two earphones in each ear and played her music on full volume, she immediately felt more secure.

But then, the horrible feeling of being followed snuck up behind her. Gabriella shivered and rubbed her arms in which were covered with goosebumps. She suddenly flinched when she felt sudden warmth against her shoulder. Walking faster, she lowered the volume to her music discreetly and listened closely.

_Thump, thump, thump. _

Gabriella widened her eyes and flinched and began to walk faster.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump. _

The stranger behind her began her pace and in that moment she felt like she wasn't going to see tomorrow.

Yet, she suddenly ran for her life, no, she sprinted for her life. Sweat began to collect on her forehead and on her back, she was too scared to look back and see who was following her.

A hand on her shoulder shook out a scream from her. The other hand went over her mouth, and pushed her against the light post. She still couldn't see who her attacker was but she didn't stop screaming and began to kick her legs around. The stranger firmly held her fist together with the hand that was on her shoulder. Tears were spilled, and hope that someone would save her was almost lost as his other hand began to go down her pants and reached her underwear.

Suddenly the stranger's hands were off her and there was a loud thud.

Gabriella chose this moment to run, but she also chose to stop half way as she heard a fight happening where her attacker was.

As she turned around, she saw her attacker on the ground, a middle age guy who was skinny as hell and wore clothes, which were too big on him.

"You ok?" A dark voice sparked out

Gabriella looked up to the source of the voice and saw a hooded figure, she could only see the blue eyes that shined and contrasted with the orangey light produced by the light post. She breathed out, and thought… _Wow, them eyes. _

The stranger stepped closer and took a closer look at the petite brunette. There was silence as the two just plainly stared back at each other, one with awe and one with concern. The hooded stranger chuckled and pushed back his hood down and smiled down at Gabriella with pearly whites.

"Hi, I guess… I'm Troy."

**Eeeeek that was a bit too rushed I think. **

**Well I might do better on the next one cos right now, its 1:36 am and I am knackered… **

**Good night! Please review! **


End file.
